Zehnter Doctor
Die zehnte Inkarnation des Doctors trat erstmals in der letzten Episode der 1. Staffel auf. Viel später erfährt man, dass er eigentlich schon die elfte Inkarnation des Doctors ist. Seine lange geheim gehaltene Inkarnation als Kriegs-Doctor wird erst in The Day of the Doctor als "offizielle" Doctor-Inkarnation rehabilitiert. Äußere Erscheinung Der Zehnte Doctor trägt meist einen braunen oder dunkelblauen Anzug mit Hemd und Krawatte. Dieser wird oft mit einem knöchellangen, braunen Mantel kombiniert (den er von Janis Joplin geschenkt bekam). Der seriöse Anzug wird durch (weiße, rote oder schwarze) Turnschuhe aufgelockert. Er ist sehr schlank und hat dunkelbraunes, später stark gegeltes Haar. Wie der Fünfte Doctor benutzt er eine Lesebrille. Er ist 1,85 m groß. Persönlichkeit thumb|160px|left Der Zehnte Doctor ist generell heiter, fröhlich, begeistert, gelassen, gesprächig, schlagfertig und frech, manchmal auch redselig, zeigt aber wiederholt melancholische oder rachsüchtige und nachtragende Charakterzüge. In der Episode Planet of the Dead behauptet er von sich selbst, ein Optimist zu sein. Einige sind der Meinung, dass er ununterbrochen rede, dabei jedoch eigentlich nichts sage. Dies tut er, um Gesprächslücken zu füllen oder seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Er nutzt es auch gerne um Feinde zu verwirren, wie man in der Episode The Family of Blood gegen Ende sehen konnte. Manchmal wirkt er leicht verrückt und ist sehr überdreht. Außerdem stellt er sich öfter dümmer als er ist. Des Häufigeren flirtet er auch gerne mit seinen Begleiterinnen oder anderen Akteuren, manchmal auch in Gefahrensituationen; diese Eigenschaft lässt sich gut in der Episode The Shakespeare Code oder in der Episode Daleks in Manhattan ''sehen. Alles in allem ist er ein fast schon hyperaktives Energiebündel mit viel Emotion, positiv wie negativ. Begleiter und Beziehungen Nach seiner Regeneration bleibt weiterhin Rose Tyler an seiner Seite und ihre Beziehung festigt sich immer mehr. Kurzzeitig schließt sich den beiden Rose' Freund Mickey Smith als Crew-Mitglied an, entscheidet sich aber bald, in einem Paralleluniversum zu bleiben, um dort gegen die Cybermen zu kämpfen und für seine Großmutter zu sorgen. Um Rose zu retten, entscheidet sich der Doctor, sie und ihre Familie im Paralleluniversum zu lassen ohne Chance auf ein Wiedersehen. Hierbei wird deutlich, wie tief die Gefühle der beiden füreinander sind. Kurz darauf lernt er Donna Noble kennen und bietet ihr an, ihn zu begleiten, was sie jedoch vorerst ablehnt. Einerseits, weil sie denkt, dies wäre nichts für sie, andererseits weil sie genau merkt, dass der Doctor um Rose trauert. Anders als Martha Jones, Medizinstudentin am Royal Hope Hospital, die das Angebot des Doctors annimmt, ihn zu begleiten. Schnell entwickelt sie Gefühle für den Time Lord, die dieser jedoch nicht erwidert. Nach einigen Abenteuern beendet sie die Reisen mit der TARDIS, da sie selbst Abstand zum Doctor benötigt, um über ihn hinwegzukommen. Kurz darauf trifft der Doctor in London Donna Noble wieder, die ihren Entschluss, ihn nicht zu begleiten, sehr bereut. Sie wird nun seine neue Begleiterin und beste Freundin, da sie sich nicht scheut, ihm Paroli zu bieten. Letztendlich "verlässt" auch sie den Doctor unfreiwillig und auf traurige Art und Weise. Der Doctor als Mensch Als er und Martha Jones von der The Family of Blood gejagt werden, benutzt der Doctor den Chamäleon-Bogen der TARDIS, um sich vor der Familie zu verstecken. Er wird zu einem Menschen ohne sich an seine Time Lord-Identität erinnern zu können. Die TARDIS strandet im Jahre 1913 und der Doctor führt ein Leben als Lehrer John Smith an der ''Farringham School. Er verliebt sich in die Krankenschwester Joan Redfern, doch seine Feinde sind ihm schnell auf den Fersen. Nachdem er schließlich enttarnt wurde, möchte Martha ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder in den Doctor verwandeln; jedoch sträubt er sich, da er weiß, dass er danach höchstens als Erinnerung existiert, und er nicht nur alles, was ihn ausmacht verliert, sondern auch keine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Joan haben wird. Von eben dieser wird er, nachdem sie sich selbst überwunden hat, dazu überredet sein eigentliches Leben wieder aufzunehmen und wieder zu einem Time Lord zu werden. Nach dem Sieg über die Familie trifft der Zehnte Doctor nochmal auf Joan, die Schwierigkeiten hat den von der Persönlichkeit her völlig anderen Doctor von "ihrem" John Smith zu unterscheiden. Auch er hat damit ein Problem, da die Erinnerungen und auch Gefühle seines menschlichen Alter Egos in ihm weiter existieren, jedoch nur als verborgene Erinnerungen. Die Persönlichkeit von John Smith ist nicht mehr vorhanden. Eine Gemeinsamkeit haben der Zehnte Doctor und sein Alter Ego: Beide wollen nicht als bloße Erinnerungen enden und wollen dies verhindern, indem sie weglaufen. John Smith rennt zu einem nahen Bauernhof um sich zu verstecken und der Zehnte Doctor geht der Prophezeihung der Ood so lange wie möglich aus dem Weg. Jedoch bleibt beiden am Ende keine andere Wahl als sich zu wandeln. Begegnungen mit anderen Doctoren In der Mini-Episode Time Crash kommt es zu einer Kollision im Zeitstrom, was dazu führt, dass er seiner fünften Inkarnation begegnet. In der Jubiläums-Episode The Day of the Doctor trifft er den Elften Doctor sowie den lange geheim gehaltenen Kriegs-Doctor. Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zehnten Doctors siehe Chronologie der Abenteuer des Zehnten Doctors Zeitreisen des Zehnten Doctors siehe Bekannte Zeitreisen des Zehnten Doctors Begleiter des Zehnten Doctors -Rose Tyler (und Mickey Smith) -Sarah Jane -Captain Jack Harkness -Martha Jones -Donna Noble (und Wilfred) Der Zehnte Doctor und die Frauen thumb|160px|Der Doctor und Rose Seine erste Begleiterin Rose Tyler wächst ihm immer mehr ans Herz. In der Episode Weltuntergang allerdings strandet Rose in einer Parallelwelt. Der Doctor projiziert ein Hologramm von sich selbst in die Parallelwelt, doch die beiden haben nur zwei Minuten um sich voneinander zu verabschieden. Als Rose dem Doctor ihre Liebe gesteht, mutmaßt er, dies sei wohl seine letzte Chance zu sagen: "Rose Tyler..." Die Verbindung bricht endgültig ab, bevor er den Satz zu Ende bringen kann. Sie begegnen sich wieder in der Episode Die gestohlene Erde, an deren Ende sie mit der hybriden Version des Zehnten Doctors in der Parallelwelt bleibt. Auch wenn es nicht explizit gesagt wird, kann man davon ausgehen, dass der menschliche Doctor ihr seine Liebe gesteht, da er meint, mit ihr zusammen altern zu wollen. Direkt nach dem Abschied von Rose, landet Donna Noble in der TARDIS. Gemeinsam treten sie gegen die Kaiserin der Racnoss an und der Zehnte Doctor merkt schnell, dass Donna ihm als Begleiterin gut tun würde. Doch sie lehnt sein Angebot, mit ihm zu reisen - vorerst -, ab. thumb|190px|left|Der Doctor und Martha Martha Jones ist seine Begleiterin nach Rose ab der Episode Einmal Mond und zurück. Sie verliebt sich schnell in den Doctor, aber er scheint ihre Gefühle nicht zu bemerken bzw. ignoriert sie, da er sie offensichtlich nicht erwidert. Letztendlich verlässt sie ihn in der Episode Der letzte Time Lord, um Abstand von ihm zu gewinnen. Über ihr Handy, das sie ihm zum Abschied gibt, bleiben sie in Kontakt. Als sie sich dann in der Episode Dicke Luft wieder sehen, scheint sie über ihn hinweg zu sein - sie ist verlobt. thumb|190px|John und Joan Als der Doctor in den Episoden Die Natur des Menschen und Blutsbande vorübergehend zum Menschen wird, verliert er dabei all seine Erinnerungen an sein Time Lord-Dasein. Er wird als John Smith Lehrer an der ''Farringham School'' und verliebt sich dort in Joan Redfern. Als der Doctor sich wieder zurück verwandelt, bietet er Joan an, ihn zu begleiten. Doch Joan lehnt ab, da der Doctor in ihren Augen ein Mörder ist, der nur das Aussehen mit ihrem John gemeinsam habe. thumb|190px|left|Der Doctor und Donna In der Episode Es lebe das Fett trifft der Doctor Donna Noble wieder und sie wird nun zu seiner Begleiterin. Sie hegen beide sehr freundschaftliche Gefühle füreinander, was sie ihm auch mehrfach versichert. Auch ist es offensichtlich, dass zwischen ihnen eine ganz besondere Beziehung bestehen muss, da sie sich zwei Mal begegneten. In der Episode Das Ende der Reise berührt Donna die abgetrennte Hand des Doctors, in der die regenerativen Energien des Time Lords gespeichert sind. Durch diese Berührung entsteht ein zweiter Zehnter Doctor, der halb Time Lord und halb Mensch ist, während Donna durch diesen Prozess zur Hälfte Time Lady wird. Gemeinsam können sie die finsteren Pläne von Davros vereiteln. Dies hat jedoch einen hohen Preis: Donnas menschliche Hälfte verkraftet die Time Lord-Hälfte nur kurzzeitig und droht daran zu sterben. Der Doctor nimmt ihr alle Erinnerungen an ihn und ihre gemeinsame Zeit und bringt sie zu ihrer Familie zurück. Von Dalek Caan wird Donna als "die treueste Begleiterin des Doctors" bezeichnet. thumb|170px|Der Doctor und seine "Zukünftige" In der Episode Tödliche Stille begegnen der Doctor und Donna River Song. Sie kennt den Doctor in seiner Zukunft, will ihm jedoch nicht erklären, in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander stehen (werden). Der Doctor misstraut ihr zunächst, doch nachdem sie ihm ein Wort (später stellt sich heraus, dass es sein Name war) ins Ohr flüstert, beschließt er ihr zu vertrauen. Am Ende der Episode Wald der Toten "sichert" der Doctor sie in einer virtuellen Welt, in der Realität ist sie aber gestorben. Dem Doctor ist klar, dass sie seine zukünftige Begleiterin ist und er ahnt, dass sie eine enge Beziehung haben würden, da es nur einen Grund gäbe, warum er einer Person seinen Namen verraten würde. thumb|190px|left|Der Doctor und die Königin Mehrfach wird eine Beziehung zwischen dem Doctor und Königin Elizabeth I. erwähnt, bis sie dann in der Jubiläumsepisode Der Tag des Doctors ''tatsächlich gezeigt wird. Anfangs hält er sie für einen gestaltveränderten Zygonen und macht ihr schöne Augen. Dabei kommt es zu einem Hochzeitsversprechen, dass sie, als sich heraus stellt, dass sie die echte Elizabeth I. ist, auch einfordert. So werden die beiden Mann und Frau, bevor der Doctor in der TARDIS wieder verschwindet. Dies nimmt sie ihm sehr übel, wie man in der Episode Erste Regeneration thumb|190px|left|Bio-Meta-Krisen-RegenerationDer Zehnte Doctor bringt es im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern auf zwei Regenerationen. Als er am Ende der Episode ''The Stolen Earth von einem Dalek schwer verletzt wird, setzt seine Regeneration in der TARDIS ein. Gleich zu Beginn der Episode Journey's End kann er dann die regenerativen Kräfte auf die in der TARDIS befindlichen, von einem Sycorax abgeschlagene eigene Hand zu übertragen, sodass es zu keiner vollständigen Regeneration kommt, sondern der Doctor sein bisheriges Aussehen und Wesen behält. Durch diese Bio-Meta-Krise entsteht jedoch ein zweiter Doctor, der nunmehr halb Time Lord und halb Mensch ist, da Donna Noble in diesen Prozess involviert war. Zweite Regeneration thumb|310 px Einige Abenteuer später wird er, um seinen Freund Wilfred Mott zu retten, schließlich in der Episode The End of Time mit einer großen Menge radioaktiver Strahlung kontaminiert. Daraufhin verbleibt ihm einige Zeit, bis sein Körper von der Radioaktivität vollständig getötet wird und so zieht er ein letztes Mal umher um einigen Begleitern dieser und anderer Inkarnationen auszuhelfen und sie ggf. zu retten und sich von ihnen zu verabschieden. Die Letzte, von der er sich verabschiedet, ist Rose Tyler, sie war seine erste und längste Begleiterin dieser Inkarnation. Schlussendlich betritt er die TARDIS. Er regeneriert daraufhin zum Elften Doctor. Sonstiges thumb|310px *Er wurde von Queen Victoria zum Ritter Sir Doctor von TARDIS geschlagen und kurz darauf von ihr aus Großbritannien verbannt. *Sein Erscheinen im Jahr 1879 hängt eng mit der Gründung des Torchwood-Instituts zusammen. *Er zitiert gerne aus "König der Löwen". *Seine rechte Hand wurde in der Episode Die Weihnachtsinvasion von einem Schwert abgehackt. Sie wuchs jedoch nach, da seine Regeneration noch nicht abgeschlossen war. Desweiteren meint er seine neue Hand sei eine Kämpferhand. *Er trinkt gerne Tee (das könnte damit zusammen hängen, dass er durch Tee aus seinem Regenerationszyklus erwacht ist). *Er sagt über sich selbst, dass er ein Glückspilz sei. *In dieser Inkanaration ist der Doctor 902-906 Jahre alt, wobei inzwischen anzunehmen ist, dass der Doctor dort bereits lügt, was sein Alter betrifft. *Er mag kleine Läden. *Manchmal glaubt er, dass er zu lange lebt. *Er sagt gern: "Allons - y". Liebend gern würde er einen Alonso kennen lernen, damit er sagen kann: "Allons - y, Alonso". In der Folge Voyage of the Damned klappt es endlich (siehe Video). *Er hat eine Tochter namens Jenny, die künstlich entstanden ist. * Er hatte offenbar einen Bruder - in der Episode ''Einmal Mond und zurück'' fragte Martha ihn im Krankenhaus, ob er einen Bruder hat und er antwortet: "Nicht mehr". * Der Zehnte Doctor ist ebenso wie die anderen Doctoren ein Pazifist, allerdings behauptet er in ''The Next Doctor'' ein Schwertmeister zu sein. *Mehr noch als alle anderen Inkarnationen vor ihm klammert sich der Zehnte Doctor ans Leben und findet die Vorstellung der Regeneration schrecklich. So meint er während eines Gesprächs mit Wilfred Mott, dass er (sein aktuelles Selbst) sterben würde und jemand komplett anderes würde seinen Platz einnehmen. Er würde nur als Erinnerung verbleiben. **Diese Überzeugung zeigt sich bereits, als er sich von John Smith wieder in den Doctor verwandelt. Schon damals sagte er (seine menschliche Persönlichkeit), dass er nicht gehen möchte. **Bei der Verabschiedung von seinem zukünftigen Ich, dem Elften Doctor, meint er ebenfalls seufzend, dass er nicht gehen möchte; auch wenn er da schon weiß, dass es unausweichlich ist. **Seine letzten Worte vor dem Einsetzen des Regenerationsprozess sind dann eben diese. * In Staffel 3 Folge 2, sagt der Doctor zu Martha Jones, dass er beim Ende des letzten Buches von Harry Potter weinen musste. (Die Tochter von Ron und Hermine heißt Rose.) Galerie Doctor 10 2.jpg 188 donna doctor.jpg 203 donna doctor.jpg 205 doctor ood donna.jpg 207 donna doctor martha.jpg 203 doctor donna.jpg 202 astrid doctor.jpg Day.png|Artwork zum Jubiläumsspecial The Day of the Doctor|link=https://www.facebook.com/MantheiMedia david tennant-2.jpg david tennant-7.jpg fr:Dixième Docteur nl:Tiende Doctor ru:Десятый Доктор ro:Al Zecelea Doctor en:Tenth Doctor he:הדוקטור העשירי es:Décimo Doctor Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:SJA Personen Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Deffry Vale Lehrer Kategorie:Zehnter Doctor Kategorie:Gallifreyaner